Espere por mim
by Eloise Delacour
Summary: Fic escrita para a Lee magrock. Ship: Harry Potter e Cedric Diggory. Slash.


1.

Harry havia se perdido dos Weasley, na tarde que antecedia a final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, por isso sentiu-se feliz em encontrar um rosto conhecido no meio da multidão. Cedric também parecia perdido.

- Olá, Harry. Posso me juntar a você?

Harry concordou satisfeito. Os dois andaram entre o turbilhão de gente, até que encontraram um banco comprido e se sentaram.

Conversaram sobre quadribol, obviamente. As chances da Irlanda, as chances da Bulgária... Nada muito importante, na verdade. Acontece que, mesmo no meio de uma conversa casual, Harry teve a impressão de que Cedric o olhava de um modo meio estranho.

Harry também não estava se achando normal. Para começar, ele quase derretia ao ouvir a risada de Cedric quando ele fazia alguma piada estúpida. E, enquanto Cedric falava com ele, ele reparava no brilho dos olhos do garoto e em como suas bochechas eram vermelhinhas. Harry começou a desconfiar que ele mesmo também poderia estar olhando para Cedric do mesmo jeito que Cedric olhava para ele.

2.

- Obrigada e até mais, crianças. Divirtam-se no Baile.

Após uma bateria de entrevistas com os campeões tribruxos, Rita Skeeter se retirou da sala de aula que havia sido reservada para ela, deixando os quatro jovens para trás.

Viktor e Fleur trocaram olhares indignados. Viktor bufou e saiu apressado da sala. Fleur saiu logo atrás.

Harry suspirou desanimado e, então, sorriu sem jeito para Cedric. Cedric riu para ele.

- Que mulher horrível, não?

- Absolutamente insuportável.

- É... eu acho –, Cedric prosseguiu. – De onde ela tira essas idéias? Inventar que a Fleur tem uma paixão não-correspondida pelo Viktor, porque ela gosta daquela tal Srta. Granger, que, segundo a Rita, é sua namorada! Francamente, onde isso vai parar? Ainda bem que eu consegui escapar ileso até agora... Ela não arranjou nenhum par para mim ainda.

- Sorte sua - disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros e se jogando na cadeira mais próxima.

Cedric puxou outra cadeira para perto de Harry e se sentou.

- Mas ela queria descobrir i de qualquer jeito /i quem eu vou levar ao Baile de Inverno.

- E quem você vai levar? – Harry perguntou num tom casual, tentando não parecer interessado demais.

- Hmm, não sei... Não tenho tido muito tempo para me preocupar com isso – desconversou Cedric, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para frente, em direção a Harry, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas e o queixo sobre as mãos. Sentindo-se desconfortável com a súbita aproximação, Harry se encolheu na cadeira e engoliu seco. – E você, Harry? Já convidou alguma garota?

O máximo que Harry conseguiu foi fazer um não com a cabeça.

- Era o que eu esperava – disse Cedric enquanto se inclinava um pouco mais ao encontro de Harry, esticando o pescoço. Harry viu os olhos do garoto se fechando bem próximo ao seu rosto e, no momento seguinte, sentiu os lábios de Cedric tocando os seus. Harry entreabriu os lábios levemente e suspirou, inspirando o perfume suave que vinha de Cedric. Ele quis toca-lo, sua pele, seu cabelo, mas suas mãos não obedeciam. Era tudo tão estranho e tão gostoso. Tão surreal. Antes que Harry pudesse registrar que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade, Cedric partiu o beijo.

- Imagine se a Rita soubesse disso – Cedric riu consigo mesmo.

Sem mais um gesto ou palavra, Cedric se levantou e deixou a sala como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

3.

- Cedric, posso falar com você?

Cedric ergueu os olhos e viu que Harry tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Me dêem licença – Cedric disse aos seus colegas da Lufa-Lufa que estavam sentados à mesa de estudos em grupo da biblioteca. – Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Sem dizer nada a Harry, Cedric começou a andar entre as estantes da biblioteca. O menino mais novo o seguiu. Chegando a um corredor que quase nunca tinha movimento, Cedric parou.

Frente a frente com Cedric, Harry repassou em pensamento tudo o que ele queria dizer ao outro. Que ele estava furioso porque Cedric estava brincando com ele, fazendo-o de idiota. Primeiro, ele o beijava, sem mais nem menos. Depois, convidava a Cho para ir ao Baile de Inverno (É lógico, seu imbecil, ou você achava que ele ia levar _você_ ao Baile, dizia uma voz dentro da cabeça de Harry). Mas justo a Cho! Cedric só podia estar fazendo aquilo para irritá-lo, porque a Cho era a menina de quem Harry gostava. Sim, ele gostava da Cho, e _não_ de garotos. Ele não tinha a menor vontade de beijar garotos e Cedric precisava saber disso. Precisava saber, sobretudo, que Harry estava muito bravo com ele.

Harry tinha repassado aquelas afirmações em sua cabeça várias vezes nos últimos dias, talvez porque, primeiro, ele teria que convencer a si mesmo de que sentia de verdade tudo aquilo.

Voltando a si, Harry percebeu que Cedric o estava olhando de modo questionador e, só então, se deu conta de que devia ter estado longe durante alguns segundos. Sem graça, Harry começou:

- Cedric, o que você quer...-

Só começou. Não terminou porque ele não podia mais falar, já que a língua de Cedric havia invadido sua boca. Harry gemeu contra a boca do outro garoto e, tomando coragem, roçou sua língua na dele. Harry nunca tinha sentido nada tão excitante como o toque daquela língua molhada e quente. Dessa vez, Harry pôde realmente sentir o gosto de Cedric – e nem em seus sonhos mais remotos era tão bom.

Cedric havia passado suas mãos por dentro das vestes de Harry e ele o envolvia em seus braços e o puxava para mais perto, e apertava mais, cada vez mais, conforme ele percebia que Harry respondia com entusiasmo, sugando sua língua. Harry, que nunca sabia muito bem o que fazer com as mãos, instintivamente passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Cedric e, com a outra mão, segurou sua nuca, porque ele queria que Cedric jamais desgrudasse seus lábios dos dele.

Porém, a certa altura, os garotos precisaram recuperar seus fôlegos. Cedric afastou seus lábios dos de Harry e sorriu para ele. Harry parecia atordoado e estava com as faces coradas e os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados. Cedric achou isso tão bonito de se ver que não resistiu e se pôs a mordiscar os lábios do menino. E a lamber e beijar e lá iam eles de novo, começando um beijo tão intenso quanto o anterior.

Infelizmente, a biblioteca não era o lugar mais apropriado para dois garotos ficarem se beijando. Vozes no corredor ao lado os interromperam. Harry se desvencilhou de Cedric e olhou assustado para os lados. Logo em seguida, as donas das vozes apareceram entre as estantes, não prestando muita atenção nos dois.

Harry disfarçou e saiu andando, enquanto Cedric fingia que procurava por um livro na prateleira.

4.

Além de beleza e inteligência, Cedric Diggory também tinha muita sorte.

Ele teve sorte, particularmente, naquela noite, de Harry ter deixado o Mapa do Maroto de lado assim que entrou no banheiro dos monitores. Sorte, também, de Harry ter se encantado com as inúmeras torneiras em volta da banheira e passado bastante tempo brincando com elas, abrindo e fechando, experimentando as texturas e os odores.

Por sorte, foi tempo suficiente para que o elfo doméstico corresse para avisar Cedric, que, por sua vez, correu até a porta do banheiro. Não por sorte, mas por mérito próprio, Cedric era um excelente bruxo e saber fazer o Feitiço de Desilusão com rapidez e perfeição. Sorrateiramente, ele entrou no banheiro e se escondeu atrás de um biombo. O barulho das torneiras disfarçava qualquer barulho que ele provocasse.

Em mais um lance de sorte, Cedric havia chegado bem na hora em que Harry começava a despir o roupão e o pijama. A reação à cena foi imediata. Assim que Harry começou a desabotoar a camisa do pijama, Cedric sentiu seu pênis se enrijecendo – pela visão da pele lisa e alva do peito de Harry que ia se revelando, com seus mamilos enrijecidos e perfeitamente rosados, mas, principalmente, pela expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Quando Harry se despiu por completo, a ereção de Cedric já estava o incomodando dentro de sua calça. Enquanto Harry, sem pressa, entrava na banheira, parecendo se deliciar com a água quente e perfumada envolvendo seu corpo, Cedric libertou o pênis de dentro da calça (que de repente tinha ficado apertada demais), o tomou em sua mão e se pôs a acaricia-lo.

Harry havia mergulhado a cabeça na água para molhar os cabelos. Cedric se tocava, observando como as gotas de água escorriam pelo rosto e pelo pescoço do menino. Harry era tão sensual em seus gestos despreocupados, brincando com a espuma na superfície da água, sentindo-a entre seus dedos, espalhando-a sobre os braços... Então, ele mergulhava de novo para lavar a espuma e, ao erguer a cabeça, com os lábios partidos para sugar o ar, ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, descia pelo pescoço, escorregava pelos ombros. Isto fazia o pênis de Cedric latejar e sua respiração falhar. Sua mão se movia cada vez mais rápido, apertada em volta de seu pênis.

O espetáculo que Harry, sem querer, oferecia a Cedric foi interrompido pela voz chorosa da Murta Que Geme. Cedric apenas esperou que ela não o notasse, porque ele não tinha como sair dali naquela hora sem ser descoberto, e também porque ele não queria acabar tão logo com sua diversão.

Por algum tempo, pareceu que a Murta realmente não o tinha notado. Porém, quando ela mencionou seu nome para Harry ("_Eu experimentaria pôr o ovo na água. Foi o que Cedric Diggory fez"_.), Cedric teve a impressão de que a Murta olhou em sua direção e piscou, o que fez o garoto ficar um pouco perturbado, mas não o suficiente para parar de se tocar – afinal, ela não o havia denunciado, pelo menos.

Mesmo sem a intenção, a Murta acabou ajudando Cedric, ao dar a dica sobre o ovo a Harry. Quando Harry se ergueu e saiu da banheira para apanhar o ovo, a Murta fechou os olhos, mas Cedric manteve seus olhos bem abertos. Ver Harry mais uma vez nu por inteiro, mas agora molhado e ensaboado e com os pêlos eriçados porque havia saído da água quente, foi o que bastou para Cedric. Ele teve que engolir seu gemido enquanto gozava na própria mão.

Enquanto Harry mantinha a cabeça sob a água para ouvir a canção dos sereianos, Cedric aproveitou para deixar o banheiro.

5.

Um deles era monitor-chefe e outro tinha a Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto.

Graças a isso, os dois puderam se encontrar numa sala de aula deserta, próximo à meia-noite.

Harry já esperava por Cedric quando ele chegou. Os olhos de Cedric brilharam ao ver Harry.

- Harry, que bom que veio! Eu não tinha certeza se você ia querer... – Cedric não sabia o que dizer. Estava exasperado. – Oh, Harry!

De repente, Harry se viu preso nos braços de Cedric, mas, desta vez, ele não foi pego de surpresa e nem estava confuso quanto ao que queria. Ele sabia que queria sentir a boca de Cedric na sua o mais rápido possível. Por isso, agora, era Harry quem entrelaçava os dedos no cabelo do outro garoto e levava seus lábios ao encontro dos dele. Harry esticou a língua devagar e provou Cedric, que teve prazer em retribuir.

Foi um beijo longo, demorado, que se aprofundava conforme as mãos dos garotos percorriam os corpos um do outro, explorando.

Cedric passou a cobrir todo o rosto de Harry com beijos. Ele levantou os cabelos bagunçados da testa do menino e a beijou. Depois, desceu num caminho errante pela face, até o queixo, que ele segurou com delicadeza e levantou, expondo a pele fina do pescoço do menino mais novo. Ele percorreu o pescoço com os lábios e a língua, e podia ouvir Harry gemer quando o atacava com os dentes.

Cedric provocava sensações tão intensas em Harry que ele demorou a perceber os dedos do outro garoto deslizando pela barra de sua camisa e a levantando. Harry estava nervoso demais para qualquer reação, então, apenas deixou Cedric despi-lo. Cedric fez a camisa escorregar pelos ombros de Harry e, em seguida, abriu sua calça e a abaixou o suficiente para descobrir seu pênis e suas nádegas. Harry sentiu o sangue correr e queimar em sua face, numa mistura de excitação e desconforto por estar ali, na frente de Cedric, totalmente exposto e vulnerável.

Cedric tinha nos lábios um sorriso cheio de malícia enquanto seu olhar flutuava sobre o corpo do menino à sua frente. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo torso de Harry, alcançando a barriga a seguir, até que, enfim, uma das mãos o segurou pelo quadril e a outra se fechou em volta de seu pênis ereto. Sem tirar as mãos de Harry, Cedric se ajoelhou e tomou o pênis em sua boca.

Harry sentiu, ao mesmo tempo, uma súbita falta de ar e um calor intenso. Quando conseguiu relaxar, ele passou a acariciar os cabelos e os ombros de Cedric. Ao assistir aos lábios de Cedric deslizando pelo comprimento de seu pênis, Harry teve que se segurar para não gemer alto demais.

Ainda chupando avidamente, Cedric escorregou suas mãos, que se encontravam apoiadas sobre os quadris de Harry, até o traseiro do garoto. Ele segurava cada nádega firmemente com cada mão, o que fazia o pênis de Harry entrar mais fundo em sua boca. Harry sentiu que seu pênis pulsava cada vez mais forte. Então, Cedric alcançou a fenda entre as nádegas de Harry e tocou sua entradinha. Antes que ele pudesse ir em frente,

Harry puxou seus cabelos e gemeu alto:

- Oh, Cedric!

- Calma, Harry, cuidado! Você ouviu isso?

Definitivamente, era o miado de Madame Norra.

- Desculpe, Harry... Tenho que ir.

Harry o encarou, parecendo desolado.

- Sinto muito mesmo – disse Cedric, abraçando-o com ternura -, mas não podemos ser pegos.

6.

_Harry,_

_Sinto muito por aquela noite. A última coisa que eu queria era que ela terminasse daquele jeito. Parece que sempre deixamos tudo pela metade... Eu não gostaria que fosse assim, mas não podemos evitar. Ainda mais com toda a pressão do Torneio sobre nós dois._

_Eu não posso sequer lhe dizer estas palavras pessoalmente, porque tem sido cada vez mais arriscado encontra-lo. As pessoas daqui da escola, principalmente meus colegas da Lufa-Lufa, não acham certo que eu fale com você. Agora que a última tarefa se aproxima, parece que aumentou a vigilância sobre mim. Mesmo que eu pudesse pelo menos falar com você na frente de outras pessoas, seria difícil deixar minhas mãos longe de você. (Não acredito que estou tendo a coragem de escrever isto! Há muitas coisas, na verdade, que eu gostaria de lhe falar, sobre o que eu sinto, mas, quando estamos juntos, outras coisas parecem mais urgentes.)_

_Eu só queria que você compreendesse e tivesse paciência. Eu sempre penso em, quando terminar o Torneio, poder encontra-lo com calma, num lugar onde não seríamos interrompidos. Você vai achar absurdo, mas até cheguei até a pensar em reservar um quarto para nós numa pensão em Hogsmeade, para a noite após a última prova do Torneio._

_Por favor, Harry, espere por mim._

_Cedric_


End file.
